The Secret of the Flames
by AquaToothless
Summary: Time!Travel In Which Time Travel, Dragons, Zuko and Pies are involved.
1. Prologue

Aang was hardly the first Avatar to struggle with firebending. And Zuko, not the first to have lost his.

"This ritual illustrates the essence of the sun warrior philosophy." The Sun Warrior Chief said, holding a ball of fire in each hand. "You must maintain a constant heat."

Aang gulped, looking at the fire in those hands, remembering Katara's face as he burned her. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little nervous." He regarded the fire with something akin to surprise and wonder. "It's like a little heartbeat."

"Fire is life, not just destruction."

"But what if I can't control it?"  
"You can."

"I think we could take these guys in a fight, whoever they are." Aang nodded, still feeling unsure, glancing once at the chief and then the mountain. "Okay."

"Zuko, my fire went out!" Aang bit his nails nervously, reaching for Zuko's fire desperately. "Give me some of yours."

Zuko pushed his away with his arm, the eternal fire still in his other. "Make some on your own." He said half-turning away.

"I can't!" Aang insisted, once again reaching for his fire. The sun warriors watched with barely veiled exasperation.

A great crashing was heard from the mountains surrounding the the squabbling boys. They froze, looking around to the sounds.

They watched with awe as a blue and red dragon circled them, growling with terrifying intelligence. "Still think we can take them?" Aang said breathlessly. Zuko rolled his eyes. "I thi-" He cut off as an echoing whisper rose from the air.

"Your family is the one responsible from our species demise." The dragons spoke in unison, looking directly at Zuko as they circled ever faster. "And you, Avatar, you are in some way also responsible. You could have prevented it if you had had the strength to fight your friend when you knew he posed a threat to the natural order." They looked at Aang as they intoned their proclamation. "But." The circling grew even quicker, as a slow tornado formed with colours beyond imagining.

"We will show you the secret of the flames, not because of your heritages, nor your past lives, but because of your hearts. And to help you on your journey, we see fit to give you a gift. Know this, Zuko, heir to the Throne of Firelord Ozai, your honour has never stronger. Know this, Aang the Avatar, bridge between our world and yours, your lives hing on your strength." The circles grew faster and faster as Zuko and Aang looked onto the growing fire, colours spinning and flaring. "I think I would like to learn fire-bending now." Aang said, his voice barely a whisper. Zuko laughed breathlessly. "Yeah."

"This journey is a gift, and if you should make a mistake, this gift may be withdrawn. You will have one week in each destination. Both trips are compulsory. We believe you may learn from this." A great crack was heard in the middle of the blinding wind and then, to the Sun Warriors astonishment, both disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: In Which Zuko is a Tourist

"Umph" Aang landed right in his face, causing his unspoken question to the dragons to be ripped out of his throat. "Where are we?" He turned around to Zuko, who had fortunately _not_ landing on his face during the journey. Aang looked around at the dense forest covering the his view. "I think I see a path over here." He gestured to the east side of the clearing. "We can get through it." He looked toward Zuko, is your firebending back?" Zuko nodded, extending his palm and creating a gust of fire toward Aang. Aang yelped, dodged it. "Watch out when you stick that thing." He grumbled. "Come on."

Making their way through the clearing, Aang turned toward Zuko. "Where do you think they took us?" Zuko wondered, hacking at another branch.

"I don't know." Aang said, his brow creased. "It kind of looked like the abandoned Southern Air Temples forest, but I don't know why they would bring us here." He looked down at the dirt passage, kicking a rock with his foot. "Maybe there's a p-"

Zuko hit Aang, causing him to look up. "Hey!" Aang said. "What'd you do that for?" Zuko pointed at the mountain, as a baby flying bison passed over it. "I don't think its abandoned."

"What? What!" Aang ran past Zuko, using his airbending skills to make himself go faster. He rushed back to Zuko, his a wide grin on his face. "I could kiss those dragons!" He proclaimed, grabbing Zuko by the arm and rushing with him. "That's the south wall, where I was when I found out I was the Avatar, well technically we were outside the south wall and I was teaching Deher how to make an Air Scooter. Did you know we're in the Patola Mountain Range? Jinju would alwa-" Zuko cut him off. "We don't even know if the spirits sent us in the past. And remember, even if they did, we only have a week here." Aang frowned for just a second and then grinned again. "Well we've better go find out then, right?" Zuko nodded, hoped that Aang wouldn't have his spirits crushed if this wasn't true.

"And that's where they keep the flying bison, we have a nest for the lemurs, but they mostly just sleep on the pupils' beds." Aang laughed, slightly hysterical. "This is crazy!" He looked over at Zuko, who was looking at the Air Temple with wide eyes. "Cool, huh?" He tugged at his arm, pushing Zuko forward. "So, what do you think?"

"I never thought I'd get the chance to see this." Zuko said, a bit awestruck. "It's beautiful, Aang." Aang beamed, turning toward the Temple with a sigh. "I know." He said softly. They stood in silence for a minute before Aang shook his head. "Well, come on! If we're only here for a week we've better get started." He zipped ahead using Airbending, causing Zuko to sigh and start running toward him. "Aang!"

"Aang?" Zuko looked over at a young boy approaching them. "I thought you were at the Eastern Air Temple learn how to meditate better." He grinned "Did you get kicked out?" Aang looked at him with astonishment, tapping Zuko's shoulder. "Do you-"

"Yeah." Zuko said. The boy frowned at Zuko, his eyes narrowing. "Who are you?" He asked rather rudely. Aang finally broke out of his trance. "Oh! Zuko, this is Deher, Deher this is Zuko."

Deher looked him over suspiciously. "I'm watching you." He stated, than darted over to the other group of boys. Zuko watched him go with confusion in his eyes. "Are all airbenders like that?" Aang laughed. "Nah. Deher's just a bit intense." His eyes light up. "But it's real, Zuko! Gyatso's alive!" He wrinkled his nose. "Monk Pothsi's alive. But still." He spun toward Zuko. "I have someone I want you to meet."

They walked up to the second gate, a yellow arch decorated with the elements sighs on them. "This is the entrance to the monk's quarters. Gyats-"

"Aang? Is that you? Deher told me you were here. Did you run away from the Eastern Air Temple? Aang?"

Tears filled Aang's eyes as he flung himself into Gyatso's arms. "Oh, don't think that will get you out of this young man." The old monk said, his voice rumbling. "You have to promise me you won't run away again." Aang pulled away and nodded, making a slightly choked sound.

"Yes, Gyatso. I promise I won't run away again."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: In Which Monks Become Susceptible to Cardiac Arrest

Gyatso frowned, looking at Aang with concerned eyes. "What is wrong, Aang?" Aang sniffed, wiping his eyes on his hand. "Nothing." He declared, looking over to Zuko. "This is Monk Gyatso, he taught me airbending." Gyatso looked over to Zuko curiously. "And who might you been, young man?" Zuko bowed, his hands laying to show a traditional Fire Nation greeting. "It's an honor to meet you." He said, looking at Gyatso's face who smiled at him. "My name is Zuko."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Zuko." Gyatso looked over to Aang, finally noticing his Master Airbending Tattoos. "Aang? Where did you get those? Your training certainly is not done yet. I mu-"

Aang laughed, this time a bit more joyously than the last. "Oh, yeah! So I don't have my Airbending tattoos yet?" Zuko nudged him, a silent question on his lips. Aang gestured toward the temple over to the west of the gathering. "Once I was done with my training, in the Southern and Eastern Temples, I got my tattoos here. They show that you've 'mastered' airbending. If I have children and they master airbending, they would be gifted with the tattoos too. That's why Monk Gyatso Tenzin has them too, as well as the other monks."

Gyatso coughed causing Zuko to look at him. "Surely you should know that bit of the Air Nomad Culture? I assume you are of royal descent?"

"Aang, we have to tell them." Aang huffed and was about to answer when he continued. "We have a week here, remember that" Aang sighed than frowned. "I know." He said. He glanced at Gyatso. "Can you ask all the Head Monks to congern in the Hall? It's important."

Gyatso's eyebrows furrowed. "If this is a joke, Aang, they will not be happy." Aang nodded. "It's not. Please?" Gyatso nodded, though albeit confused.

"Thank you for coming here today." Aang said, looking nervous. "I-um," Monk Tashi interrupted, commenting sharply. "What is it boy? Spit it out!" The other monks joined in with there questioning.

"Why are you he-"

"If you called for some ridi-"

"Is this a prank? I swear b-"

"I know I'm the Avatar!" Aang blurted out, causing the monks to go silent in shock. Zuko groaned. "Wow, Aang."

"What?" Monk Gyatso said from his stand. "When did you find out, Aang?"

"You told me." Aang said gesturing to the monks. "When I was 12 years old." They stuttered, heads shaking in disbelief.

"What a lying bo-"

"Preposterous!"

"What a terribl-"

"Okay. I get it." Zuko interrupted, stepping away from the back of the room. "You don't believe him. But he's telling the truth. In the future, all of you are dead. That's why I didn't know the airbending culture that well." He looked at Gyatso. "In 100 years, Aang will be the last airbender."

One of the monks scoffed. "And who are you?"

Zuko straightened. "I'm Prince Zuko, Great-Grandson of Avatar Roku on my mothers side. I am the Great-Grandson of Firelord Sozin, grandson of Firelord Azulon, Son of Firelord Ozai and Ursa. I am heir to the throne of the Firelord and 'Traitor' to the very nation that committed the Genocide of the Air Nomads." He glared at the monks. "And you're going to listen to Aang."


End file.
